Something Great
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Life in the small town of Nome Alaska was always quiet. Nothing ever really happened in the small town besides the serum run that happened five years ago and the search for Duke an airplane pilot. The town had a hero by the name of Balto, he had a family to go along with his legacy. But only two became heroes of them selfs. What happened to the other four? Let's find out


**Part one: Dingo**

**Chapter 1 Please forgive me **

1930, Decmeber 20th, Nome Alaska

A young man by the name of john and about the age of nineteen works inside of a small diner. He's very cheerful and loves to talk to the towns people while he serves them a hot meal. When John was fifthteen he got a red and white male husky named Dingo. Dingo was one of the pup's that Balto and Jenna had. John and Dingo lived on the east side of Nome in a little shack. It wasn't much because of the way John was paid, but that was because of John's mean boss Mr. Chen was always mean and had always worked John till he started to hurt.

Dingo in the other hand tried to more things for his master. Like try to do tricks outside of small stores or give sled rides for the kids. But it just wasn't enough, the two of them were best pal's they did everything together. When they had time of course, Thats all they ever need. No need for a big house and money or a car. They just had each other and thats all that matters. About a month ago John found himself a girlfriend her name was Jenny. Dingo and John walked along the small town as soon as it started to get dark. Christmas was just around the corner.

John stopped and looked inside of a window of a pawn shop. Dingo got on his two back legs and looked inside as well. "Well Dingo Christmas is just around the block and well I'm hoping to find the perfect gift for Jenny," John said with a smile as he looked at Ding. Dingo barked in reponse. "Yeah I hope by tomorrow I can her that necklace. but bills and Mr Chen have just been kicking my butt," John said with a sigh. Dingo then lowered his ears, he ever wanted to see his master sad at this time of the year. "Lets go home boy," John said forcing a smile.

Dingo barked again and followed his master home. The next morning came around and John had already left for work about an hour ago. Dingo woke up late, he was going to help his dad move somethings around his boat but forgot because of the long night thinking of John. "Oh no dad," Dingo said as he jump out of his little dog bed and headed out the door. with in no time he was at his dad's only to find his dad and Kodi moving things around. "Dad I'm so sorry I was so caught up with help John I just forgot," Dingo explained.

Balto looked at his son and nodded. "Dingo it's okay I had Kodu here to help me and your uncle," Balto said clamly. Dingo put's down his ears. "Oh okay," Dingo said without another word he left his dad's boat and went on into town. "Man it's not why doe's Kodi get to do everything. I mean saving the bush plane pilot and saving the day wish I could do that stuff," Dingo said to himself. Dingo then passed by John's diner only to get frightend was then kicked out of the diner by his boss Mr. Chen. "YOU'RE FIRED!" Mr. Chen shouted as he pointed at John.

Dingo then got in front of John and growled at Mr. Chen. "Mr. Chen. I'm Sorry please forgive me I need his job please," John begged. There was no answer from Mr. Chen he just turned around and slammed the diner door as he went inside. Dingo turned and looked at John who started to cry from the fact of being fired from his job. Dingo could only feel bad for his master since he didn't have a job himself and only got paid for very small tips he wished he could do more john. Later that day when the sun went down they passed the same pawn shop that was holding the necklace that John wanted to get his girlfriend for Christmas.

John only looked at the necklace as a tear came down from his face. He moved on from the pawn shop and headed home for bed a nice warm bed. Dingo stayed behind and looked at the necklace. Before moving one he saw an advertisement to be santa's little helper. Bing a light went into Dingo's head it was nine dollars an hour, it started at eight and ended at nine at night. "Yes," Dingo said just before he ran along side John. "Maybe by the time Christmas is just near I can get that necklace for John to give to jenny!" Dingo said with joy. "This is going to be the best christmas ever!" Dingo added in his head. And with that he made it home and jump into his little dog bed and started to dream about his new job and the greatest christmas he could ever give to his master.

** Hey guys I know this is a short chapter and I wanted to do something new and well this story is put into four parts and it's about well you know Balto's four other kids and no not all four parts take place around Xmas or other holidays it just take place in Balto's other four childrens lives and what they did to become their own hero just like their and like the summer already has said we already know what happened to Kodi and Aleu but what about the other four? lol so yeah guys thats it for now have a great night or day where ever you are!**


End file.
